


Drabble #14 - Studying

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dean, M/M, Rimming, Top Castiel, this is generally more cockslut dean trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>So I saw that gifset that you posted that doesn't really look like destiel but I was wondering if you could write a fic based on that, maybe a college au where Dean is trying to actually study for once but Cas keeps distracting him?</p><p>(I’m digging this. I believe that it is in reference to this post. [ http://omgsuchdestiel.tumblr.com/post/139139168378/man-this-doesnt-look-like-destiel-at-all-but-i ])</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean never studied. He could never concentrate, he got bored quickly, and he had never really needed to before, but this time was different. He had a test tomorrow in some stupid world history class that he didn’t even want to take in the first place, and he was already struggling to keep a C, so studying was necessary. He pulled out his history book and flipped to the right section, laying on his bed with his book on the pillow, his stomach on the bed, and some headphones on to block out the world around him. 

  
He decided to start out simple, just reread the section and try to absorb some more information than before, and this was going well for about ten minutes. It was after ten minutes that his boyfriend walked into their dorm, kicking off his shoes and admiring the sight before him. Dean was wearing those worn-out black jeans that made his butt look cute and a plain grey t-shirt, which brought out those amazing green eyes. God- he just wanted to devour him.

  
Dean hadn’t heard him because of the headphones, but he did feel Cas’ weight shift the bed as he climbed on behind him, making him remove the headphones and sit them aside as Cas’ hands rested on his hips. He really needed to study. His boyfriend wasn’t helping, especially when he decided to start pulling Dean’s pants down. Dean turned so that he could see Cas out of his peripheral vision. “Babe, what are you-” He was quickly redirected as Cas grabbed his face, turning it back toward the book.

  
“Doesn’t matter. Keep studying.” Cas chuckled softly, pulling down Dean’s jeans just enough to expose his ass. That amazing, beautiful, and glorious ass. Cas could have stared at it all day, but instead he decided to run his hands over it, squeezing the sensitive skin a little because he just felt like it. Dean yelped in surprise, trying extremely hard to keep concentrating on studying. Cas’ unhealthy obsession with his boyfriend’s ass was usually a very good thing, but now was not an ideal time.

  
Aside from the initial noise of surprise, Dean was making a valiant effort to act like Cas wasn’t effecting him at all; however, the task was becoming more difficult as Cas started trailing kisses down the small of Dean’s back before spreading those cheeks wide open and going to town. As much as Dean was trying to focus, the way that Cas’ the relentless pace that his tongue moved at was making the words on the page go in and out of focus, his brain fuzzy and unable to comprehend what he was reading.

  
It was few more torturous minutes before Dean finally gave in and let out the breath he had been holding, a chain of breathless moans and whimpers leaving his mouth as Cas continued. His ever-so-present erection brushed against the bed sheets as he pushed back onto Cas’ tongue, making him moan even louder and beg for more. “Fuck- Cas, don’t stop. I need more.”

  
Cas pulled away briefly and grinned, his arms reaching under Dean’s legs to grab onto his hips, pulling Dean’s ass into the air and straight back onto his own tongue. Dean’s shirt slid down to uncover at least half of his back, and Cas’ hands pulled Dean’s pants off quickly before returning to hold his hips in place. Dean took this as an invitation to spread his legs even wider, giving Cas more access as he pushed his ass back onto his face. There was now an effective rhythm going on, the bed rocking back and forth as the long forgotten history book fell to the ground with a thud.

  
This was all great, but Dean was greedy and he wanted more. When Dean turned around and gave Cas puppy dog eyes it was immediately understood what he wanted, and Cas was happy to oblige. Seconds later Dean was sitting on Cas’ face, a breathy moan leaving his mouth and a blissful expression on his face as Cas immediately started teasing at his hole again, his hands resting on Dean’s sides. They seemed to end up here much too often, but no one was complaining as Dean rode his boyfriends face with determination and enthusiasm. Especially when Cas’ hand starting jerking Dean off, causing Dean to become extremely conflicted about whether he should have been pushing onto to Cas’ tongue or into his hand.

  
Dean could feel himself getting close, and Cas could tell, too with the way his rhythm changed, picking up speed dramatically. Cas took the chance to slide a finger in next to his tongue, knowing that Dean was always pliant and eager when he was close to coming. Dean slammed down onto that finger like his life depended on it, demanding another to slip in next to the first. It was all over when those two fingers found his prostate, pressing against it gently and repeatedly along with the long, languid strokes of his cock that pushed him over the edge with a long and drawn out moan as he came over Cas’ hand.

  
Cas continued to lap at Dean’s hole as it fluttered around the two fingers, demanding something more to fill it. When Dean finally moved and Cas removed the fingers, and needy whimper filled the room, obviously coming from Dean. “Fuck me while I do my math homework?” Cas grabbed a bottle of lube from Dean’s bedside drawer, getting ready to open Dean up properly. Dean was so greedy, wanting to be fucked even though he had already came. Cas fucking loved it. “Of course, babe.” Cas pushed a slick finger past Dean’s entrance, watching him shiver with anticipation. “But you don’t get to come until you finish it.”


	2. Expirimenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally...for some reason I'm taking forever to write lately, forgive me. I hope you enjoy the second part :)

Cas grinned as Dean pushed back onto the slicked up finger with enthusiasm, already having a feeling that Dean wouldn't last long enough to finish his homework. He could've sworn that the boy was born without a refractory period, that was how fast he got hard again. Dean was making a surprisingly large amount of process on the work in front of him while Cas pushed in another finger, biting his lip in a failed attempt to hold back a moan as he casually typed a few numbers into his calculator. "You don't normally have this much self-control, baby." Cas chuckled, crooking the two fingers inside of Dean to brush against his prostate.

Dean groaned from somewhere in the back of his throat when he felt fingers teasing that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, smiling at Cas statement while he wrote down the answer to the first problem from his math book on a piece of notebook paper. "Maybe I've been practicing...you've been out of the house a lot lately." He thought about the small collection of plugs, dildos, and vibrators that he had been using on himself while Cas was away, the one that he kept in his closet in a cheap duffle bag. No one knew about that guilty pleasure but himself and Cas to an extent. He hasn't yet worked up the courage to ask Cas to use them on him during sex yet...he was a bit private about it.

Cas raised an eyebrow as he ran the fingertips of his free hand lightly over Dean's hipbone, feeling overly satisfied when an uncontrolled shiver ran through the other man's body. It was nice to think about Dean lying in bed with his favorite toy and trying to master the art of a discreet and/or silent orgasm in order to please his boyfriend. "Really, what have you been practicing with?" The two fingers inside of Dean pressed a bit more incessantly against his prostate, but this time, he managed to suppress any reaction aside from a slight, eager motion of his hips.

Dean cleared his throat and attempted to concentrate on the task at hand instead of the feeling of Cas lightly brushing over his prostate. "Vibrator. The curved blue one." He bit his lip at the thought of Cas sliding the toy inside of him, holding back a moan another one of Cas' fingers slid in beside the other two. He knew exactly what he was doing, every movement calculated to make Dean squirm and beg for more; now that Cas knew of his supposed self-control he was very eager to test it, smiling when Dean let out a tiny whimper and finished the 2nd problem.

What surprised Dean was when Cas moaned, moving his fingers in and out of his boyfriend's entrance slowly. There was obviously something on his mind to elicit that kind of a noise- unless he was just really into staring at Dean's ass. "I'd kill to see you fucking yourself with that vibrator, struggling to hold back all of your noises when it hits all the right spots. You'd put on such a good show..." Cas grinned, letting his fingers slip out to tease around Dean's rim as he thought about the sight of his boyfriend splayed out with a vibrator up his ass. It would be amazing to see him fucked out and debauched without even laying a finger on him.

Dean's breath caught in his throat at the words coming from Cas' mouth, picturing opening himself up and getting off all while Cas watched. There was something extremely hot about the scenario; the thought had his mind wandering away from the math in front of him. "Cas...I-" His words were more cautionary than pleading, telling Cas to stop teasing before things got out of hand. Because boy, would they get out of hand quickly if he kept talking like that.

Cas only smiled wider, further distracting Dean from what he was supposed to be doing. "I bet you'd love it, sweetheart... showing yourself off for me- maybe even a little strip tease?" Cas chuckled as he ran a hand over Dean's ass, still neglecting to replace his fingers just yet. It was just too tempting to watch his boyfriend try to get actual work done while he continued to tease the hell out of him.

Cas' words had Dean's mind wandering to many past sexual fantasies- ones that he previously thought his boyfriend would not enjoy whatsoever. "Do you think-" Dean sighed, a shiver running through his body as Castiel's hand brushed over his hipbone. His eyes were clenched shut with an amount of force that looked almost painful, but it was more of an embarrassment clouding his senses. He wasn't even going to ask; what he had in mind was strange, and slightly kinky territory that Cas probably thought was weird as fuck.

There was an apparent light pink flush dusting itself over Dean's face, something that Cas wasn't about to just ignore. If whatever Dean was thinking about had him blushing, it had to be pretty damn good. "What is it, baby?" Cas let his hands squeeze his boyfriend's ass not-so-gently, letting out a chuckle when Dean finished the last problem on his homework before immediately allowing himself to let out a completely sultry moan in response to the touch. "Tell me- we can have fun now that you've finished."

Dean was hesitant, hiding his face in his hands in a feeble attempt to avoid the question until Castiel's fingers threaded through his hair and yanked harshly. That certainly got his head up and at attention, making him sigh in defeat before reluctantly speaking his mind. "Do you think you could use that vibrator on me- like now?" His eyes darted around the room nervously, hoping to focus on anything but the overwhelming amount of silence coming from where his boyfriend sat behind him.

Cas laughed softly and Dean honestly thought that he was done for, that his boyfriend was about to laugh until he realized how stupid he was being. Why would Cas want to shove some stupid toy inside of him when he could just- "That's it? I thought you were gonna ask me to do something legitimately weird." Dean felt the bed shift slightly as Castiel moved to grab the vibrator- he knew exactly where it was. "I'd be more than glad to watch you writhe around and beg for more. Why don't you turn over for me, baby?"

Dean didn't even attempt to hold back the surprised whimper that fell from his lips when Cas pressed the toy against his rim, turning on the vibration with a smile on his face. Dean would have eagerly complied with Castiel's earlier request if his mouth wasn't hanging open with a needy whine coming from his throat. Instead, he just nodded and arched his back to push against the vibration, hoping that Cas wasn't going to punish him to strictly for it.

The action did, however, earn him a nice, sharp spank on the ass, making Dean moan a little too excitedly before turning around to lay on his back like Cas had instructed him to. His boyfriend wasted no time shoving the toy into him and moving it in and out slowly. "I didn't think you'd actually be into it..." Dean's speech was just slightly slurred from the sudden stimulation, a smile on his face from the amazing feeling after waiting so long.

Cas grinned at Dean's obvious enjoyment, pushing the vibrator in further and letting the curved shape hit all of the right spots inside of his boyfriend. "Oh, I'm very into it, Dean." He could see the look of pure bliss and pleasure wash over Dean's features as a steady vibration pulsed against his prostate, and it only made Cas turn the vibration up a notch. "You're so pretty when you're getting fucked- now I can watch every moment of it." The smile on Cas' face was borderline terrifying. Dean loved it.

Dean's eyes fluttered shut as Cas turned the vibration intensity up yet another notch, his mouth falling open with an embarrassing amount of noise. "Well s'not gonna last long if you keep that up." He hummed contently at the pleasure running through his body, spreading his legs just a bit more for good measure, but Cas didn't seem to care about his boyfriend's impending climax. In fact, he seemed overly determined. "I'm starting to sense that you don't want this to last very long."

Cas smirked and undid the button on his own jeans, shamelessly shoving a hand down his pants and palming at his own previously untouched erection as he groaned lowly. His other hand continued to work the vibrator in and out of Dean, keeping a steady rhythm while he took in every pleasure-filled, near-orgasm expression that passed over his boyfriend's face. "Don't need very long- but next time we'll do it however you want, alright?" He smiled and pushed the waistband of his pants just out of the way, revealing his oversensitive and eager cock to Dean.

The sight of his boyfriend's downright amazing dick was enough to make him agree with that plan wholeheartedly, a surprised groan punching its way out of him when Cas' hand moved from the vibrator to Dean's cock and started stroking slowly. "Y-yeah, just don't stop, please..." Dean's back arched slightly at the stimulation, groaning softly when the toy inside of him hit a new angle. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to what and when 'next time' would be, a few choice scenarios replaying themselves in his head as Cas' hand sped up significantly.

It was obvious that Cas was close not only because of the increase in speed, but also the sharp intakes of breath and tiny held back moans, a mix of noises that Dean would never get tired of. He was, however, a bit more...vocal than his boyfriend, moaning with no restraint as his hands gripped the bed sheets beneath himself tightly. "Fuck- m'really close." An unplanned and honestly pathetic whimper slipped from Dean's mouth, his eyes screwing shut when he felt the build-up of pressure begin to release. "Yeah- just like that, baby."

Cas was overly pleased with Dean's enthusiasm, his own pleasure blurring the line between plateau and release. It was only a few flicks of his wrist later that Dean was coming onto his own stomach with a groan of pleasure and relief, a look of pure ecstasy washing over his features. Almost directly after his boyfriend's orgasm Castiel was falling over the edge as well, the combined effort of his own hand and how fucking amazing Dean looked when he came.

Once Cas came back to reality he heard the light buzzing of the vibrator inside of Dean, realizing that he hadn't bothered to turn it off after his boyfriend had finished. Dean was a whimpering, barely functional heap of a human being when he finally turned the toy off and pulled it out, letting out a sigh of relief when he could finally focus on something other than the previous incessant thrumming against his oversensitive prostate. "Dean, you okay?"

Dean responded with nothing more than a joyful, soft laugh, leaning up to plant a gentle, yet thankful kiss on Cas' cheek. Almost a full minute had passed before he finally spoke, a smile still on his face. "I'm amazing." He sat up carefully and leaned against the wall behind his bed staring down at the mess of come on his stomach until his boyfriend threw him a towel. "When can we do that again?"

Cas chuckled and leaned on Dean's shoulder, letting out a breathy laugh at the question. "We can do that anytime- surprise me." Dean threw the towel into the laundry basket and smiled at Castiel, leaning right back against him. "I want that strip tease." Dean kissed his boyfriend's forehead before pulling him down next to him to lay in the bed, already planning out how to surprise Cas in his head. "Oh, I think I can arrange that, babe."


End file.
